


It's Not a Boy

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Nick and Kim Rye are expecting a child; both parents are excited, but Nick is convinced they're having a boy. They're not.Day 3: Pregnancy kink ⦾ Doggy style ⦾ Cunnilingus





	It's Not a Boy

“It is _definitely_ gonna be a boy.”

“No, it’s not. The doctor—_mmmfuck_—said it’s a girl.”

“Mm-mm. Boy.”

“Will you just shut the fuck up and focus on eating me out?”

Nick laughed against her before sucking her clit into his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue against it as he slid two fingers into her. His wife moaned and spread her legs a little more, her back arching before she made a hissing noise and settled herself back down against the bed. He then crooked his fingers, searching for that bundle of nerves—and the second he found it, Kim gasped, following it up with a loud moan.

“Oh, fuck, Nick. Right there, baby.”

He made another noise against her and the vibration caused Kim to shiver, her cunt tightening around his fingers. A third one slipped into her and he crooked all three at the same time he sucked on her clit harder, nipping the swollen bud and then flicking his tongue against it right after. It only took a few more flicks before she came, moaning loudly as her hands gripped the sheets beneath her while he helped her ride it out.

When she became too sensitive, he pulled his fingers out and began kissing up her body, lingering on the top of her pregnant belly, just below her navel. “Our son is going to be deaf from how loud you scream,” he said before shifting to her side, crawling up the bed to kiss her lips before she could protest. Of course, when he finally pulled away, she hadn’t forgotten to do so.

“Our _daughter._ And no, she’ll be fine. If she goes deaf from anything, it’ll be your music and planes.” Kim took his extended hand when it was offered and he helped her roll onto her side, then onto her hands and knees. Once she was situated, he stroked his hand down her spine as he made his way down her body again, settling himself behind her. 

“Oh, so it’s suddenly _my_ music even though you also listen to it?” he asked as he pressed the head of his cock against her pussy, slowly pushing in.

Kim made a small noise. “I don’t blast it like you do,” she retorted. Nick started easing himself in; pushing forward some and pulling back a little, then pushing forward some more, continuing it until he was fully hilted.

“Mmm. Not my fault you don’t enjoy listening to good music at an appropriate volume.” The pilot’s hand went to her ass, gently groping before it slid up to her back, trailing along her spine as he kept himself still inside her.

“An appropriate volume includes—_fuck!”_ she was cut off when he pulled out and thrusted back in quickly, “Blowing your eardrums out so you can go deaf by the time you’re forty?”

He pulled out and thrusted back in quickly again, keeping it at that steady pace for now. “If that’s what it takes to appreciate the—_mmm_—the finer things in life, then so be it.” After moving at that steady pace a few more times, Nick began to speed up his thrusts, both hands going to his wife’s hips as his groin smacked against her ass with each push that he made into her.

“You are so goddamn ridicu—_mmfuck_—ridiculous, Nick. Why did I ever fucking marry you?”

His hand came down on her ass, slapping it, though it wasn’t very hard, more so just to cause a sting and a loud noise than anything else. “Because of my—_mmmyes_—charming personality and the fact I’m sexy as hell?” he said before releasing a low groan and speeding up, his hips smacking against her ass even louder, the sound of skin-on-skin echoing in the bedroom.

Kim moaned, her head tipping down as she started pushing herself back against him with each thrust. “You got one of those right,” she quipped, the last word coming out higher pitched as it mixed with a breathy noise of pleasure when his cock rubbed against the bundle of nerves deep in her cunt.

_”Mmmshit,_ Kim,” Nick growled, his fingers digging into her hips. “So, it’s my charming personality, then.”

She groaned, partially from pleasure and partially from annoyance. “You’re a fucking idiot, Nicholas Rye.”

“And yet here I am with my dick between—_mmm_—your legs. Who’s the idiot now?” he asked with a snap of his hips.

_”Fuck._ Still you.”

“Aw,” he pouted before pulling his cock out of her, his hands on her hips guiding her to scoot backward until she was at the edge of the bed. He stood behind her still, and once she was close enough to the edge, he closed the gap between them and pushed himself back in, now able to use more force behind his thrusts since he was standing instead of on his knees. Kim immediately began moaning, pushing herself back against him with each thrust again. “So loud,” he teased.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re ruining it,” she growled.

“Oh, come on. You know you love it when I talk during sex,” he said before leaning over and sliding his hand beneath her and between her legs. Kim pushed one of her legs back to give him easier access. “Wanna talk about the best way to cook a turkey?”

“I’m going to fucking—_mmm_—kill you after this.”

“Now, that’s not nice.” He was rubbing her clit in fast circles as he made shallow thrusts, but it was obvious she was getting close because her pussy was tightening around his cock. “There you go, Kim. Cum for me,” he said in a low voice, and that seemed to push her over the edge as she moaned loudly, coming around him.

“Oh, fuck, Nick,” she breathed. He helped her ride her orgasm out before standing up straight again, pulling his hips back until just the head of his cock was inside her and then slamming his hips forward, making her yelp, then repeating it but speeding up his thrusts so he was slamming into her at a fast pace, getting close to coming and making her keen in the process.

“Yeah, come on. Gonna baste that fuckin’ turkey, aren’t we, Kim?” he growled as he snapped his hips against her, only doing it two more times before he buried himself deep in her cunt as he came.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Nick. You are the least sexy person in the entire fucking world. What the hell is wrong with you?”

The pilot was breathing heavy, but he couldn’t hold back his laugh. “It’s why you love me. I have excellent dirty talk.”

“Ugh, god,” Kim groaned and hid her face against the bed.

“Tell me you love me, Kim.”

“I love you, you fucking dickwad.”

“And I love you. And our son.”

“Oh, fuck off.”


End file.
